


Young At Heart: Pets & People

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dogs, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Moving On, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Gavin's heart is at it again, pushing him to open up when he really doesn't want to. He finds out that Nines is thinking of adopting a pet and agrees to go with him to pick one out. Along the way, Gavin introduces Nines to someone from his past, much to his heart's delight.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give Nines a pet, but also have Gavin open up about more people he's friends with, which as we know are few. So I put in Miss Chase, a woman he's grown attached to over the years.

Gavin looked down at the kid as he lay on the precinct’s bathroom floor, a dejected look on his young face. “How could you do that?” The kid asked.

“Do what?”

“Ignore him.” The kid covered his face with his hands. “He was trying to tell you something, he was smiling. What’s wrong with you?”

Gavin’s eyebrows pulled together. Had he really brushed Nines off? They had been swamped with work, so maybe he had. “We’re busy, he gets it.”

“You could at least say something nice.”

“Fucking Christ, kid. Give me a break!” 

“You said you’d try, asshole.” 

Gavin shook his head, but the kid didn’t even acknowledge his irritation. Maybe he was used to it. “Fine, what should I do?”

“Really?” The kid sat up. “You’ll listen?”

“Yes.”

The boy seemed to perk up and Gavin felt the excitement radiating through him. The kid stood. “First thing’s first, you owe him an apology.”

*

Apologize? It wasn’t something that came easy to Gavin and as he made his way toward Nines, the kid walking beside him, he tried to think of what to say. He almost froze when Nines spotted him, lips curling into that all too familiar smile, eyes radiating affection. 

“Hey Tin Can.” He said as he stopped next to him. The kid was sitting on the edge of his desk, admiring Nines.

“Gavin, how are you feeling?”

He was always so concerned, always ready to do whatever it took to ease the tension. “Fine.” 

“Great start.” He had to force himself not to reach over and drag the kid off the desk.

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. “What were you trying to tell me earlier?”

“I wanted to know if you would like to come with me to the animal shelter.”

“Animal shelter?”

“I was hoping to adopt a dog.” Nines suddenly looked unsure, like he didn't know if it was the right thing to do. 

“He’s conflicted.” The kid said as he held a finger up to his temple and spun it in a circle. Gavin could see the way Nines’ LED had gone from a calm blue to a bright yellow.

“Dogs are great pets.” Gavin said with a shrug. “Not as good as cats, but you know, they’re alright.” He sat down at his desk.

“Have you ever had one?”

The kid nodded and Gavin answered. “Yeah, a long time ago, when I was a kid. I mean kind of; he was a stray.”

“Just like you.” The kid said, voicing Gavin’s feelings. 

“What kind?” Nines asked.

“German shepherd-ish, I think.”

“Was he a good dog?”

“It’s how you got this.” The kid held up his right arm, showing off the scar that ringed his wrist like a bracelet. He then stood and turned, tapping a scar at the base of his skull. “And this.”

Gavin nodded. “Yeah, he was a real good dog.” He would rather not go into detail about his first pet. He cleared his throat. “When are you wanting to go?”

“Over the weekend, if you’re not busy.”

“Should be fine, I’ll pick you up.” He let out a sigh, remembering that he had an appointment. The kid just nodded. “There’s something we have to do first though.”

*

A dog, Nines wanted a dog. Gavin had to admit that if anyone was good at taking care of the broken, damaged, and abandoned, it was Nines. He wondered if that’s how Nines saw him, a stray dog dumped on the streets. “You missed your turn.” Nines’ voice brought him back. 

“Way to warn me.” He took the next right, circling the block and pulling to a stop in front of one of the houses. 

“This isn’t a current case.”

“No, it’s an old one.” 

They got out, the kid with them again as they walked up to the front door and Gavin knocked. He crossed his arms, rocking back and forth as they waited. The kid was all smiles, slightly bouncing as they stood there. Then the door opened, and Gavin smiled too. “Detective Reed.” The older woman said.

“Miss Chase.” He uncrossed his arms to hug her. “You’re looking good.” He pulled back. “Not a day over sixty.”

“Oh, hush you.” 

He released her. “This is my partner, Nines.”

She turned to him; her face warm. “It’s so nice to meet you young man.” She took one of Nines’ hands in her own. “And so handsome.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Nines replied and Gavin had to force down the smile over the look on his face. Miss Chase was a force that swept you up whether you wanted her to or not. 

She let him go and turned back to Gavin, “Would you like to come in?”

“Not this time, I just wanted to check in since the day’s getting closer.”

A little bit of the warmth left her face and the kid frowned. “Any news?” She asked. 

“No ma’am.” He took her hands in his. “I haven’t stopped looking.” 

“I know, thank you, I’m sure you have better things to do.” Her eyes had started to mist over, and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

“Nah, work’s slow, so you’re priority number one.”

“You shouldn’t lie to an old woman.”

He smiled. “I’ll be back on the day, okay?”

“Thank you, Detective Reed.”

“You never have to thank me, Miss Chase.”

*

Once they were back in his car, Gavin sighed. “Did you look her up?”

“I did. Lana Chase, seventy-three years old. She’s a widow and her daughter disappeared five years ago. Nothing was found. The case was…”

“Closed.” 

“But you’re still investigating. Why?”

“Because she’s Miss Chase.” 

“Because you know what it’s like.” The kid said from the back seat. “Loneliness, loss, the need for closure.” The kid was right, and he couldn’t leave her alone on the hardest day of her life. The moment he had met her, even through his hate and anger, he had wanted to do something. 

Gavin huffed. “Look, Tin Can, it is what it is, and you can pay me back for the shelter by spending the day with me and Miss Chase.”

“Would she be opposed to me bringing a pet?”

“Doubt it, just don’t let it eat anything.”

“I won’t and I’ll go if you need me too.”

“Say it.” The kid was leaning between their seats now. 

“I want you to.” 

The kid flopped back into the backseat. “Thank fucking god.” Gavin had to admit, his chest felt just a little bit lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds a surprise at the shelter and finally comes clean about his awkwardness over dogs.

“What kind of dog do you think he’ll get?” The kid asked as they went to pick up Nines that weekend. 

“I have no idea.” Gavin replied.

“What kind of dog would you get?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Something big and fluffy.”

“Sure kid.”

The boy climbed into the back seat as they pulled to a stop in front of Nines’ apartment complex. He was already outside waiting, a smile on his face. “Good morning, Gavin.” Nines said once he was in the passenger seat. 

“He’s wearing a different shirt.” The kid said. “Light blue, it looks good on him.”

Gavin looked away from Nines as he pulled back onto the road. “Nice shirt.”

“Wow, you’re such a charmer.” The boy’s sarcastic response had him shifting a little in his seat. 

“Thank you.” Nines replied and the kid perked up. “I wanted to try something lighter.” He then looked at Gavin. “You look nice too.”

Gavin glanced down. “Really? Your eyes going bad Tin Can?”

“I feel like I would have received some kind of warning.”

“Thank you, Nines.” The kid said. “You’re right, this is a different grey shirt.”

Gavin sighed. “Yeah, thank you.”

*

The animal shelter Nines had chosen sat a little out of town. It had acreage so the dogs could go in and out at their leisure. They headed in together and were greeted by a young woman. They explained they were there to look at the dogs and the woman told them that if they found one they wanted, to just bring her the cage card. Gavin could hear the dogs barking, even through the set of double doors and as they stepped through, it became almost deafening. 

“How long do we have?” Nines asked, his head swiveling back and forth as they moved slowly down the line of dog runs. 

“Take your time, I don’t have anywhere to be.” Gavin answered. He let Nines lead, hanging back a little. He crossed over to the other side, meeting the eyes of each canine. They all looked so hopeful. He did a double take as he came to one of the middle runs, his chest becoming tight. 

“That looks like…” the kid started. 

“Johnny.” Gavin finished. The dog was just sitting there, tail slightly swishing back and forth, and Gavin found himself squatting down so he was on the animal’s level. “Hey,” he looked up at the cage card, “Mozart? Really? Okay, hey Mozart.” The dog’s tail started wagging hard and it stood moving to the front of the run. 

“German shepherd, rottweiler, three years old.” Nines’ voice startled him, and he froze. 

“He noticed.” The kid said and Gavin’s breath caught in his chest. 

“He was a stray.” Nines continued and Gavin slowly stood. “He was abandoned.” He bent down, smiling at the dog. “Who could abandon you?”

“An asshole.” Gavin said and Nines straightened, eyes locking with his. Gavin looked away. “I mean, it would have to be.” 

“Just like Johnny. Those pricks.” The kid said, now sitting on the floor and eyeing the dog. 

Nines reached out and plucked the cage card off the door. “I like him.” 

“Hey, there are other dogs.” He knew what this was. Nines was picking Mozart because of the talk they had had. He hadn’t meant to influence him. 

“And I want this one.” 

Gavin looked back down at the dog. He hated admitting he wanted him to adopt Mozart too. “You can’t leave him.” The kid said as he looked hopefully up at them. “Please?”

“Alright, go on, I’ll stay here so no one gets any ideas.” As soon as Nines was through the double doors, Gavin drew in a deep breath. “Fuck.”

“You should tell him.” The kid said as he got to his feet. 

“Oh yeah, hey Nines, want some more baggage.” He shook his head. “No thanks.”

“Don’t be an asshole, he’s not going to judge.”

“No, he’d just feel sorry for me again.”

“Pity and compassion are two different things, dipshit.”

He shot the kid a glare. “Shut the fuck up.”

The kid turned fully toward him, hands on his hips. “You know he picked the dog for you.”

“That’s the problem.”

“No, it’s a bridge between then and now. He’s meeting you halfway, idiot!” Nines and another of the shelter’s employees pushed through the doors and Gavin pulled his eyes away from the kid and back to the dog, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Fine,” the kid said, “have it your way.” And he was gone, the thudding in his chest the only sign that he even existed. 

*

Mozart stepped willingly out of his run when the leash was looped around his neck and handed to Nines. The dog sniffed Nines then pressed into Gavin’s legs as they walked back to the front of the shelter. “He likes you.” Nines said happily. 

“For some reason.” Gavin mumbled. 

He stood by as Nines filled out the paperwork for Mozart then paid the small fee. They were given a couple of coupons to a pet store, a copy of the adoption certificate, and were let go. Mozart loaded into the back seat of Gavin’s car and immediately curled up and Nines reached back, scratching his head. He looked happy, like he had accomplished something monumental and Gavin let out a sigh. Conflicting emotions pulled at him, just like the memories of Johnny. They stopped by the pet store, Gavin helping him pick out food and toys. They then started back to Nines’ place, Gavin’s head a mess. Nines talked and Gavin nodded, everything about him on autopilot until he was pulling to a stop in front of the apartment complex. 

“Thank you for coming with me today.” Nines’ voice was warm, gentle. 

“Anytime, really.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Gavin still fighting with himself and Nines as patient as ever. “What day are we going to Miss Chase’s?” Nines finally asked. 

“The fifteenth, I’ll pick you and your new friend up.”

“Are you sure? I can meet you there.”

“It’ll be faster.”

“Okay, see you at work then.”

“Yeah, work.”

Nines got Mozart and everything they had bought out of the backseat and Nines waved at him as he headed into the apartment complex, leaving Gavin alone and frustrated. “You’re so exhausting.” The kid was suddenly next to him and staring out the passenger window. “He isn’t going anywhere.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Be honest, stop suffocating me.”

“Damn it.” He got out and jogged into the apartment complex. Nines lived on the second floor and he could still hear him walking even as he took the steps up. He nearly tripped and fell when he got to the top and Nines had already stopped and was looking at him in confusion. “Gavin? Did I forget something?”

“Nope, just, hold on.” He inhaled, trying to get his breathing under control. He had no idea why he was so winded. 

“You shouldn’t hold your breath while running.” The kid said from his perch on the walkway railing. 

Gavin ignored him. “Can we talk?”

“Of course.” Nines just stood there, waiting. 

“Inside?”

“Oh, yes.” Mozart started wagging his tail excitedly when Gavin joined them and the minute Nines had him inside and off leash, the dog started running around and sniffing everything. “Would you like some water?”

“No, I’m good.” 

Nines nodded as he put the food away and dropped the bag of toys on his coffee table. Gavin looked around. His place was spotless. It occurred to him; this was the first time he had been inside Nines’ apartment. The most interesting detail were the houseplants. “Gavin?”

“Hmm?” Nines was already sitting, looking worried. He swallowed as moved to the spot next to him. He rubbed his hands together and the motion brought Mozart who nudged him. He scratched the dog’s head, pulled into his soulful, chocolate brown eyes for a moment. “Look, Nines, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Being an asshole.”

“Well, no more than usual.”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” He sighed. “I mean it.”

“Okay, is that all?”

“I’m getting to it.” Mozart moved closer, pushing his head into Gavin’s stomach. “You remember that dog I mentioned?” Nines nodded. “His name was Johnny and he looked identical to Mozart, like creepily similar.” 

“Why does that make you so sad?”

“Nothing gets past him.” The kid said as he sat on the coffee table. 

“I found him, when I was fourteen. He was a stray, like me.” He gave a small smile. “I shared my food with him, and he started following me around. It’s the easiest way to draw a stray in; food. He followed me everywhere after that. Maybe he liked me, maybe he just knew he wouldn’t starve with me, it didn’t matter. He was my dog.”

“Something happened.”

“Yeah, one day he wasn’t there.” The kid had brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them, his face broken. “I found him being tortured in an alley by some pricks. Pieces of shit had cornered him.” He felt a knot forming in his throat and he swallowed it down. “I tried to stop them, but I was too weak.” Mozart whined and Gavin patted him. “They pinned me down and forced me to watch them kill him.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Gavin shrugged. “He was just a dog, right?”

Nines’ hand slid over his, slowly, and Gavin laced their fingers, anchoring them together. “He was more than a dog.”

He felt the burn of tears as he nodded. “He was and those bastards took him.” He raised his head, finally making eye contact. “It was my fault.”

Nines moved closer, other hand coming up to hold the side of Gavin’s face, thumb brushing gently back and forth as he pressed their foreheads together. “You were a child. I doubt he blamed you.” Mozart whine, pawed at him and came up on his hind legs, bumping them apart so he could lick Gavin’s face. 

They both started laughing. “Hey, easy.” 

“Looks like he agrees.” Nines said as he scratched the dog’s head. 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Gavin hugged Mozart, his eyes meeting the kid’s. The boy was smiling and held up his arm. The scar had faded away and a wave of relief washed through him. He blinked, and the kid was gone. 

*

After a long hug and promising to call once he made it home, he left Nines’ place. The kid still hadn’t reappeared, and Gavin wondered if that was cause for concern. It wasn’t until after he had made it home and called Nines, that the boy showed. “Where the Hell did you go?”

“I felt like resting.” He answered. “It’s like I’m floating.”

“Look, why are you really here?”

“I already told you.”

“Are you allowed to lie to me?”

“I am you, so if I’m lying, that’s your fault.” He stared Gavin in the eyes. “Listen and you’ll know.”

He searched the boy’s face, took in the scars. They were like shackles to this young, optimistic being. Every single one of them held the boy back. “Freedom.”

“Exactly. Freedom.”

“From what?”

“Being trapped at seventeen, between innocence and manhood. From being chained down, from the fear of abandonment and of being used.” He traced the big scar.

“I don’t know if I can do that.” 

“You can, because you want to.” He moved closer and patted Gavin’s chest. “You feel it here, the want to be better and that’s all that matters.” He smiled, his eyes lighting up. “Today Johnny, tomorrow, who knows. As long as you want something better, I’ll keeping beating.”

This kid, this image of him who wanted nothing but to live; could he really be that? If this was his heart, could he find his way to that same optimism? He wanted it, he wanted to believe this was what he could be even if it terrified him. “Okay, I’ll hold you to it.”

“Good.” He flopped down on the couch. “Fifteenth, here we come.”


End file.
